Take a Bow
by Ktiz2108
Summary: Everyone expected to see Sharpay Evans name in lights someday, now 6 years later it’s Ryan’s name that’s up there instead. Nobody knows what happened to her, and she’s believed to be dead. Is she? Rypay friendship
1. Chapter 1

**Take A Bow**

**Summary**: Everyone expected to see Sharpay Evans name in lights someday, now 6 years later it's Ryan's name that's up there instead. Nobody knows what happened to her, and she's believed to be dead. Is she?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own HSM

**Chapter 1: Another Day**

The city's bright lights shone in his eyes as he exited the theatre, waving goodbye to everyone. Rain poured from the sky as he clutched his bag to his chest, wishing he had an umbrella.

"Taxi" He yelled, trying to flag one down with no such luck

"Not having any luck?" A female voice spoke up behind him. He turned around so suddenly that it startled the young woman and made her drop her purse. He knelt down to help her pick her things up, while cursing underneath his breath. Her brown eyes shone with amusement as she put everything back inside the bag.

"I am so sorry. Sometimes I act before thinking. This is one of those times. I'm Ryan by the way, Ryan Evans" He said sheepishly

Her brown eyes shone with excitement as she gasped out loud. He was used to this reaction since his name was all over Broadway at the moment.

"Ryan Evans? Did you use to go to East High in Albuquerque?"

"Are you a fan? I can give you an autograph if you want one" He said, digging through his bag for some paper and a pen.

She shook her head, water from her long brown hair splashing everywhere.

"Ryan, don't you remember me? Gabriella? Gabriella Montez?"

He looked at her face, and realized now why she looked so familiar to him before.

"Wow, what are the chances of us running into each other? I haven't seen you since graduation"

"I know six years is really a long time" She said, smiling at him.

He forgot how much he missed that smile, and it reminded him of the crush he had on her during their senior year.

"Hey, do you want to grab a cup of coffee and catch up?"

She bit her lip and glanced at the yellow cab that finally pulled up.

"I would really love to, but I already have plans that I'm late too" She said, glancing at her watch

He leaned over to give her a quick hug and said, "Well it was good seeing you again Gabriella"

"What about tomorrow? Do you already have plans?" She asked

"Tomorrow would be good. Do you want to meet at 11:30 at the Starbucks on 9th and 25th?"

"See you then" She said winking at him.

He watched as the cab disappeared around the corner, and couldn't keep the grin off of his face. He was still standing there when a car came by and splashed water on him.

He was still smiling

--

The next morning came quickly and before he knew it, it was time to meet Gabriella. She was sitting at a table by the window when he arrived, and he couldn't help but admire her. She was still as beautiful as she was in high school, but now there was a more maturity to her. She looked up and motioned him towards him.

"Hey Gabriella" He said, coming towards her

"Hey you" She said, getting up to give him a hug

"I'm going to go get a coffee, do you want anything?"

She shook her head and nodded towards the mug she was holding

"Uh, well I'll just be right back" He stuttered out. God he was such an idiot whenever he was around her. He got his coffee and headed back towards their table to sit down.

"So Gabriella, what have you been up to since high school?"

"Well I graduated from Stanford with a degree in chemistry and physics. I taught high school chemistry for awhile and then decided to go back and get my doctorate so I can teach at the university"

"Wow, still the overachiever I see" He said, teasing her

"You're funny, but seriously what about you?"

"I graduated from Julliard with honors and I had to learn the hard way that a degree does not equal a job right after. I had to work my way up to become a star. I had a few minor roles before I finally got my big break playing Link in Hairspray. That led to other lead roles, and now I'm a big star"

"I'm impressed. I really didn't think you liked the whole theatre thing, and that it was more Sharpay's thing"

"Well I guess some things change"

"So how is she? Sharpay, I mean. You haven't mentioned her, so I was just wondering how she's doing?"

"If you ever find her, let me know" He said harshly

"Ryan…"

"I…I don't really want to talk about it. So what brings you to New York?" He said, changing the subject

"Oh, well Taylor and Chad are getting married this weekend. I'm maid of honor and I promised Taylor I would help out with the last minute details"

"Wow, I didn't even know they were still together. What about you and Troy?"

"We broke up freshman year. The distance thing was really putting a strain on our relationship. He actually playing for the Knicks, so he's doing pretty good"

A beep from his phone reminded him that he had to reluctantly leave, since he was due in rehearsals in half an hour.

"Hey, next time you're in New York give me a call" He said, scribbling his number on a napkin for her.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you around?"

He nodded and gathered his stuff up. He was halfway towards the exit when her voice called his name out

"Do you want to be my date for the wedding? I mean…I'm allowed to bring another person and I just thought you might want to go and see everyone" She finished

He grinned at her and said, "Sure. See you on Saturday I guess?"

"It's a date!" She said, smiling at him

It looked like his day just got a little more brighter.

--

She wiped the sweat from her forehead and leaned back against the counter. Wednesdays always seemed like the longest day of the week to her.

"Order up" A voice called from the kitchen.

She groaned and stood back up, putting her hair back up into a ponytail.

"Evans, hurry it up. You got some hungry customers out there" Rhonda yelled in her thick Brooklyn accent.

"I got it" She yelled back. She grabbed the food and grudgingly walked towards the table.

If someone had told Sharpay Evans at her graduation that she would be waiting tables six years later, she would have laughed in their face.

She gave the customers their food and leaned back up against the counter. Dana, the only other person her age that worked there, came up beside her.

"Hey, I thought you didn't come in until later?" She asked the red haired girl.

"I guess Rhonda couldn't wait until to see my beautiful face" Dana grinned at her.

Sharpay laughed at her friend and grabbed a washcloth to wipe down the table with. She tucked her blonde hair behind her ear and started scrubbing down the table.

"So, have you seen the new RENT billboard on Broadway?" Dana casually asked

She closed her eyes and said, "It's kind of hard to miss"

"Shar, maybe you should go and find him. I mean he could help you out, maybe give you some money so you're not scraping the first of the month"

"Dana, we've been doing fine without him these past four years and I don't want his charity"

"Okay, it was just a thought" She said, grabbing a washcloth to help her wipe down the rest of the tables.

She wiped her hands on her apron and glanced at the clock.

"Well it's time for me to head out. Do you need me to watch Connor tonight?"

"No my mom took him. I guess you're taking Lacey away from me then?"

"Well she does belong to me, so yea I think so. Let's go Lace" She yelled to the little girl that was sitting in the back booth coloring.

"Lacey, tell your mommy you want to stay and help" Dana pleaded

"Sorry D, but someone will get cranky if she's not fed soon" She said, looking down at her watch. She picked Lacey up and said a quick goodbye to Dana.

As they headed back towards home, she thought about what Dana said.

_Maybe you should go and find him_.

It made her think about what he was doing right now, and if he was thinking about her.

--


	2. Chapter 2

**Take a Bow**

**Summary**: Everyone expected to see Sharpay Evans name in lights someday, now 6 years later it's Ryan's name that's up there instead. Nobody knows what happened to her, and she's believed to be dead. Is she?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own HSM

A/N: Sorry about not updating. Italics are flashbacks

**Chapter 2: Dancing through Life**

_**"Ms. Sharpay Evans" Stepping forward, she basked in the cheering and yelling of the audience in the theatre.**_

_**"Ms. Evans will be attending the University of Albuquerque, majoring in theatre and the fine arts. She will also be coming back to East High and helping me head the drama department" Mrs. Darbus said proudly**_

_**She took a quick bow and turned her head towards the stage to see Tiara Gold glaring at her. She gave her a little wave and smirked when she saw her give a little pout and walk away.**_

**_"Today East High, tomorrow the world" She thought_.**

"Momma? Mommy, hello!" A voice was calling her in the distance, and she could feel herself being pulled away.

She opened her eyes and came face to face with a very impatient four- year old.

"What's wrong Lace?" She asked, rubbing her eyes

"Hungry!"

She looked over at her alarm clock and noticed the time.

"Shit" She cursed

"Mommy, you said a bad word" Lacey giggled

She picked Lacey up and carried her to their little kitchen, if you could even call it a kitchen. Their whole apartment was small, but it was all she could afford on her waitress salary.

"Alright Lace, let's eat and then mommy's going to get you dressed so Dana can take you to preschool"

"School?" she asked, clapping her hands together.

She nodded and rushed to feed and change her before Dana and Connor got there. A knock came from the door and Lacey ran to get it. She opened the door to reveal Dana with Connor in her arms. Sharpay chased after her, and finally knelt next to Lacey who was holding onto Dana's leg.

"Lacey Elizabeth Evans, you know better than to answer the door without asking who it is first" She yelled

Lacey looked up at her, her green eyes clouding with tears. Sharpay let out a breath and leaned over to scoop her up.

"Oh baby its okay. You just scared mommy, that's all" She said, wiping away her daughter's tears.

"Are you ready for school Lacey?" Dana asked, trying to change the subject. Lacey squealed in response and ran towards Dana

"I take that as a yes" Dana said, hugging the little blonde girl

"Okay Lace. Be a good girl today for mommy, okay?" She leaned down and placed a kiss on her head.

"Bye Shar, I'll see you later?" Dana called out

"Yea, I'll pick them up and bring them over around four" She replied

She watched them walk out the door and looked around at the small apartment. It wasn't much, but it was the best she could do. She barely made enough for rent and pre-school, but she always made sure Lacey had the best she could afford. Sometimes she had to sacrifice her own happiness, but she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Damn" She cursed, looking over at the time

She realized she only had time for a quick shower before she had to head over to the diner for her shift. She walked towards her bedroom, finally stepping into the shower. While she tried to relax in the shower, her mind drifted elsewhere.

_**"Aren't we actors?" A younger Ryan Evans asked his sister**_

_**"Exactly" She said, pushing away his lunch tray**_

_**"Ugh. Imagine having everything we ever dreamed. Don't you want it?" She asked him **_

_**"Maybe" he said hesitantly**_

_**"Can't you see it?" She demanded**_

_**"Kind of" he said skeptically**_

She choked back sobs at the thought of their senior year. She had pushed and shoved just so she would win that Julliard scholarship…which she didn't even get.

_**"Hey it's Ryan, Sorry I'm not here to take your call right now so leave a message after the beep. She huffed, impatiently waiting for the beep.**_

_**"Ry, where are you? I haven't talked to you in awhile. I hope you're getting some use out of those jazz squares at Julliard. Listen, Mom and Dad really want you to come back for Thanksgiving and I kind of miss you too. So you'll never guess what happened at practice today. Tiara…**_

_**She didn't even get to finish when the machine cut off the rest of her message. She angrily threw her cell back on her bed and grabbed her purse.**_

_**"Where are you going?" Her roommate Cara asked from the bathroom**_

_**"Allen's frat is having a keg party tonight, do you wanna come with me?**_

_**Cara squealed in response before heading towards their closet. She was digging through her clothes when she stuck her head out the door.**_

_**"Is that what you're wearing?" She asked, looking her up and down.**_

_**She shrugged and glanced down at her lacy red bra and matching lacy boy shorts.**_

_**"Oh sorry, it's a lingerie party"**_

_**"Jeez thanks for telling me before I made a fool out of myself in front of Nick" She said, sarcasm in her voice.**_

_**"So what happened with you guys last night?"**_

_**"Well I didn't wake up in my bed this morning if that's what you're asking" She said, grinning**_

_**"Ha well you both drank way too much last night, but you were so entertaining"**_

_**"Like your one to talk, Cara. At least I didn't take my clothes off on top of the bar last night"**_

_**"Shut up, slut"**_

_**"Love you too" She said giggling while pulling Cara out of their dorm.**_

She gripped the shampoo bottle in her hands and let the tears fall down her cheeks. She couldn't believe she was thinking about him now, after all this time.

He left you

She shook her head angrily, trying to rid herself of these thoughts. He had left her when she needed him the most, not even saying goodbye. Stepping out of the shower, she quickly dried herself off. She did not need this right now.

_**"Hey Pay, I got some good stuff for tonight" Cara said, holding up the bag with the white powder.**_

_**She felt her hands inching towards the open bag, but immediately pulled away to rest them at her side.**_

_**"I can't Cara" She said**_

_**"Oh please Sharpay, save your little saint act for someone else. You know you're already way in over your head" Cara snapped at her, turning towards the door.**_

_**"I'm pregnant"**_

_**Cara slowly turned around, confusion written all over her face.**_

_**"Pay, Allen's…Allen's gone"**_

_**She felt herself slowly falling towards the ground, Cara racing over to catch her.**_

_**"He's not coming back, is he?" She asked**_

_**She looked up to see Cara shaking her head, tears forming in her blue eyes. All she could at that moment was breakdown and cry, letting Cara comfort her.**_

She leaned back against the bathroom door, slowly falling down so she was sitting. God it had hurt so much to realize that he was never coming back, and she had to go through all of it by herself. She felt her body start to shake with sobs, thankful she was all alone in the apartment. She wished she had someone to comfort her, but she managed to push everyone away.

She really missed Ryan.


End file.
